1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image measuring technique, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for identifying border lines of elements on an image captured from a measured object.
2. Description of Related Art
Image measuring techniques are widely used in precision measurement field for precisely and speedily measuring elements, such as, points, lines, planes, and circles, on an image of an object. The measurements of the elements include measuring coordinates of the points, measuring line widths of the lines, and measuring circular degrees of the circle, for example.
When measuring the elements using an image measuring software, the image measuring software identifies border lines of the elements, fits the elements according to the border lines, and then measures the fitted elements. If border lines of the elements on the image are unclear, the image measuring software cannot identify the border lines of the elements on the image, there is thus a failure to fit and measure the elements.